familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Urkel and Mr. Cool
Dr. Urkel and Mr. Cool is the eighth episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired on ABC on November 12, 1993. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Jim Geoghan. This episode marks the first appearance of Stefan Urquelle (Played by Jaleel White in a dual-role). Plot After being pantsed for being jealous of another guy flirting with Laura, Urkel devises the ultimate scheme to win her heart... a potion that will turn him into an ultra-suave ladies man. Stefan Urquelle quickly wins Laura's heart, but it isn't long before she's fed up with his arrogant, narcisstic nature and rather have the irksome nerd back. Synopsis After Laura gets fed up with Urkel's mischievous behavior, she tells him that he needs to change. So Urkel devises the ultimate scheme to win her heart...a potion called "cool genes" that will make him cool. Steve drinks the potion and becomes Stefan Urquelle, an ultra-suave, good-looking ladies man and quickly wins Laura's heart and becomes popular with other girls as well. Meanwhile, Carl is temporarily pleased when he has a weeks' worth of being Urkel free. That is until he returns with a new plan. After becoming Stefan, he claims that his family started loving him more and introduced him to his relatives. However when his arrogant, narcissistic traits begin to show, with the turning point being when he shows no remorse or feelings after one of Carl's fellow police officers was shot during a routine traffic stop. It isn't long before Laura gets fed up and asks to have the irksome nerd back. When Stefan questions why, she admits as annoying as Urkel is, he is more caring towards others. Realizing how insensitive and narcissistic he's been, Stefan complies by eating a tablet (serving as the antidote). Afterwards, Laura is happy to have Steve back and swears she never want to see the shallow Stefan again. Urkel tells her that his cool alter-ego just needs to be renovated and be more sympathetic and kinder. Which gives him the idea to improve on Stefan's behavior. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Stefan Urquelle * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Venus DeMilo as K.C. Cameo * Charles Carpenter as Flirting Customer Gallery Stefan and Laura (Dr. Urkel and Mr. Cool).jpg Trivia * This is the first appearance of Urkel's alter-ego, Stefan Urquelle, played by Jaleel White in a dual role. However, his attitude is much different - he is suave and cool, but also shallow and conceited. ** Stefan's attitude is renovated in Stefan Returns, this time keeping Urkel's caring traits, while remaining suave and cool. *During the party scene, Carl is clearly seen standing on the steps like a security guard, but when KC runs into the house, Carl is nowhere to be found on the steps. He later exits the kitchen with Harriette, holding a tray of sandwiches. * This is the first time mentioned that Dr. Urkel and Diane began showering Steve with love as Stefan and introduced him to his relatives. This may imply that although nerds, Herb and Diane are very shallow people and prefer Stefan's company over Urkel's. Quotes : Urkel: Laura this elixir will improve my coordination, my posture, my vocal intonation, and I might even sprout a chest hair or two. : Laura: First you better sprout a chest. ---- : Urkel: [Steve as Stefan] Steve? Steve who? : Laura: Steve Urkel. You. : Stefan: No no no no no. There is no Steve here. I'm Stefan sweet thing. Stefan Urquelle ---- : Harriette: Are your parents happy with the new you? : Urkel: Oh they love the new me. In fact, they finally introduced me to my grandparents. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five